1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a muzzle loading firearm including a receiver adapted to house and support all moving parts of the firearm. More particularly, the receiver according to the invention has at least one flash transfer orifice formed therein, is adapted to have either a pair of barrels or a single barrel fixedly received therein, and accommodates the hammer (or hammers) and trigger assembly.
The terminology "muzzle loading firearm" as employed herein is intended to connote a firearm of the type which includes a barrel with a breech plug and having a firing chamber formed forwardly of the breech plug, the firing chamber communicating with a flash transfer orifice which permits the charge in the firing chamber to be ignited by means of a percussion cap mounted on a nipple attached to a bolster, for example. Such a firearm is adapted to fire a projectile by firing a charge of powder packed into the firing chamber, the firearm being loaded by introducing the powder charge and projectile from the muzzle end of the barrel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Heretofore, muzzle loading firearms have been limited with respect to the barrel accommodating capacities thereof, i.e., such firearms which include receivers for receiving the barrel have been designed so as to preclude desirable plural barrel arrangements. In those arrangements which do provide for multiple barrel arrangements, for example, the operation of the firearm is limited by such factors as only simultaneous firing or a single firing means. Further, muzzle loading firearms have generally failed to incorporate a receiver for receiving either one or two barrels while also accommodating all the moving parts of the firearm as well as one or more flash transfer orifices. As such, known constructions have required relatively expensive and complicated mounting assemblies.
The muzzle loading firearms disclosed in the following United States patents are illustrative of known constructions which have generally suffered the foregoing shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441 discloses a muzzle loading firearm having multiple barrels which be fired simultaneously. A series of barrels are disposed parallel to each other with each barrel having a touch hole on its upper side. The touch holes are interconnected by a tubular piece of iron crossing the barrels, and firing of the barrels is limited to simultaneous firing of all barrels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,866 discloses a muzzle loading firearm incorporating a bolster design wherein an enhanced securing of the breech plug is attained, however, no provision is made for more than one barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,502 discloses a firearm having a double barrel which is rotatably supported on the stock. After firing one barrel, the second barrel is to be rotated into a firing position so as to operatively cooperate with the single hammer arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,874 discloses a muzzle loading firearm wherein firing is effected by a shot shell primer positioned within an ignition chamber and fired through a loosely locked but protective cup. No provision is made for accommodating more than one barrel in the firearm.
The present invention effectively overcomes the disadvantages attendant conventional muzzle loading firearms as set forth hereinabove.